


Reunion

by Sessi



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, F/M, First fic in this fandom so OOC, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sessi/pseuds/Sessi
Summary: Yeah you know the typical stuff.Betty was gone for a while and there is a nice reunion..Jughead knows what he wants.(Warning: AU, OOC)





	1. Hello again

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo my first fic in this fandom  
> Please be nice ... it's more of a present for a friend of mine
> 
> Have fun and tell me what you think :)
> 
>  
> 
> PS probably a lot of typos and grammar fails -.-

As Betty drove down the long and looped highway to where she was supposed to be right now, she remembered all the little things that lead to this.  
It had been years since she saw him the last time. She tried - really tried to not think about him not dreaming about him - not touching herself when she was alone…

No, she had to stop. Just a formal class reunion. She would meet all her old friends that were once so important to her but as time passed so did the contact to all of them.

It was a foggy day, the leaves already covering the streets as Betty arrived at her old high school.  
A perfect september evening should be the day she would remember for the rest of her life - but she didn't know yet.

Arriving at the parking lot the blond already recognized the same faces that she had missed for years. As Betty made her way to the entrance Veronica was the first to fall around her neck.

„Betty! Long time - no see! How have you been, Europe must be great in summer season.“ Veronica nearly chocked her with her enthusiasm.  
„Hi Veronica“ a simple smile was all Betty got for her former best friend. As time changed so had their relationship. Betty wasn't even sure how their fight began she just remembered the ending and that was enough to stay kind but reserved about her.

There was just one thing that lead her to this event and it was definitely not to refresh some old stories with her former best friends - or at least not this former friend.

A fresh september wind interrupted their talk. „Oh lets get back inside. The weather couldn't be worse right now. How do people enjoy this season..“ Veronica and a couple of other people started their way inside to escape the cold air.

Betty sighed. There were a lot of things she fled from as she made her way years ago but the cold september wind with all the colorful leaves dancing in the air was definitely no reason to get lost. 

As the blond headed to the entrance where all her former mates disappeared, all she could think of was what or better who she would be facing after entering the building. 

It was hot and sticky in their old gym. It looked like someone had reused all the balloons which survived the last prom. The feeling of old habits and past emotions waved through her mind as the same black-haired from moments before pulled her to the next bunch of people which surrounded one of these white folding bar tables. Now she was sure the whole decoration was just a poor imitation of a prom she had years ago. 

The evening went on and as most of the people were already about to get lost, as a lanky boy appeared under one of those balloon festoons. 

Betty’s heart skipped a beat. There he was. The reason she had fled and the reason she came back. All her efforts to persuade herself that he meant nothing to her - years of self-denial - all her mental work was a waste of time. 

He was in her mind - all the time. Even miles away and an ocean between them didn't prevent him from steeling her sleep. 

„Ehm.. Veronica, why isn't Jughead with us?“ Betty tried to sound not as lost as she was when she thought about him but her nervousness gave her away.  
„He’s not the boy you knew anymore, Betty. He has changed - not for the betty if you ask me.. All those stories about him might not be true but you know what they say - in every story is a grain of truth“

„What stories?!“ Betty didn't know what Veronica was talking about but she needed to know every detail of this.

„Oh yeah I forgot how long you where gone“ Veronica leant to Betty’s ear.  
With nothing more than a whisper her former friend told the blond everything she wanted to know.

„He was gone for a while - like you.. funny isn't it. Some people even thought he might flew after you but I always knew that was an impossible thought..“ Veronica suppressed something that sounded like jealousy as she got even closer.  
„After he came back he bought the house at the end of Wellington Street. You know the old one next to the woods. Rumours spread where he got the money and where he was all the time. Some people also insist on hearing strange sounds near his house but no one is brave enough to ask…“

Betty had to suppress a smirk, she knew that house. After revealing the mystery about their former friend the black-haired girl got to her straight position back. „Or maybe no one is interested enough to discover his secrets? Whatever how have you been? I’m talking the whole time although you are the globetrotter, aren’t you?“

Betty faked a small smile as she tried to concentrate on her part of the conversation. One small glance back to where the boy were moments ago left her uneasy. He was gone…

Veronica was the last one who kissed Betty good-bye. The evening was long and to Betty’s sorrow not as she had expected. But what were her expectations? She couldn't be sure.  
At least not an whole evening with the same unfortunate people, who were still chatting about things that were over since an eternity. At least that’s what it felt for her.

Years ago, when the time came it was hers to back her suitcase and left for good. All the drama, the mystery and all this things that happened between Veronica and her, Archie and her, Jughead….

No! What a waste of time, she thought to herself.

It was mid-fall so it was no surprise that the cloudy sky from afternoon was now deep black covered with small clouds which the wind chased over the few stars that were visible.

It had to be after 11pm as she left her former high school. Of course it was dark, she thought to herself. Even during summer it was dark as soon as the clock approached 9 o’clock.  
Betty associated her weird feelings about that day with the insomnia she had the night before. 

No sleep because of things that might happen plus the knowledge that they will never happen were enough to drive her crazy.

The parking lot was empty with only one car left. The silver Volvo she got from the car rental was the only vehicle around. Sighing she opened the drivers door and put her belonging to the seat next to her as a sudden voice behind her seat made her scream.


	2. The Car

Behind her was a boy she knew too well. After her first shock Betty recognized him without any doubt. Jughead was right behind her.

„Hello..“ Betty turned around to face him, uncertain of the whole situation. 

The boy just looked to the ground. As the blond girl was now next to him, she recognized way more than inside the gym. His hair was a bit longer than before but still covered with the beanie she knew oh so well. His chin was more muscular and wider, his brows still untamed over his deep green eyes and his outworn jacked with his typical checkered pattern nestling to his chest.   
He had all she had imagined the last years and even more…

„So you’re back?“ the boy whispered into the cold air inside the car.  
The words hung between them like a wall of accusations and unasked questions. 

„Yeah..“ was all Betty could say.

„How long?“

„What do you mean?“

„How long will you stay?“

With that question Jughead raised his head the first time and looked Betty straight in her eyes.

„Not long..“ Betty tried to understand his behavior. At least it was him who hid in her car and not the other way around..

„How long?!“ Jughead tried to suppress his feelings but it was obvious that something was gnawing on him. 

„Tomorrow is my last day… The flight back is at 11 am the day after.“

„Hmmm… It’s late. You should go now“ Jughead was about to get out of the car as Betty grabbed his sleeve. 

„Can I see you one more time?“ Betty seemed nervous. It wasn’t her intent to leave him like this.

„Tomorrow, 6pm, Wellington Street - you know where…“ was all he said, no good-bye, not a sign of anticipation or sadness. Just a small wave as he disappeared into the darkness.

Betty leant her forehead against the steering wheel. At least one last reunion before her departure, that was all she needed.


	3. The House

The last night still in her mind Betty woke up to bright sunshine.  
This day was the last - it had to be.

Today she would meet him. The outcome was secondary, she just wanted to stop her feelings about him - this way or the other.

Fortunately heading to his house came sooner than expected and minutes before 6pm Betty stood in front of his door, ringing the bell.  
It was easy for her the find the way or rather remembering it. Weeks before she left for good they had a special something inside this building.   
Since than a lot has changed. Long time ago this house was a dump. All the windows were broken, the yard loaded with rubbish and the door broken… Therefor it was easy for them to get in and …

Betty was teared back from her daydreams as she heard steps approaching the door.  
Not long after that the boy who had invited her yesterday stood in the entrance.

A small „Come in..“ was all Betty got as she followed Jughead inside.

As broken and run-down the house was years ago as comfy it looked now. 

There was a small kitchen left from the entrance leading to a big living room full with odds and ends on the walls and a big sofa taking up the whole room between dining table and TV. 

Betty took in the whole situation. She was at the place where all of it had begun. All of the laugh and fun they had. The last time she was inside this building the room was broken but their relationship was strong. Now that the house was welcoming, she wasn’t sure if that meant it was the other way around with their link. 

Jughead leant on the counter of the kitchen, watching Betty as she took in all the visual stimuli his house had in petto. Minutes passed as Betty finally sat down on his sofa watching him.

It began simple. Just small talk.  
Typical questions about weather and job, health and family were quickly passé and more heavier topics manifest.

The air was heavy between them. Neither of the former couple wanted to be the first to start the upcoming conversation nor could they bear any longer the silence that rumbled in their ears. 

Betty was about to say something as Jughead broke the stillness. 

„So why are you here“

„You invited me, remember?“

The casual tone was gone.

„That’s not what I meant“

„I know…“ the blond lowered her head.

„As you were gone, I thought I would never see you again, and now you’re here..“

„Now I’m here…“

„How could you go - leave me - without good-bye, without any message…“ Jughead wasn’t in mood for accusations but these questions were engraved in his brain. 

„It had to be“ Betty couldn’t face him.

„It had to be?!?!“ This time the boy wasn't able to suppress his feelings any longer. He pushed himself off the counter and headed right to the girl.

„How can you say something like that? I thought this was something special between us. I thought there was finally someone.. someone.. who..“ the last words wouldn't come out.

Betty was unable to move. The boy she had feelings for was standing right in front of her, accusing her, but she had to stand to pain. No one could know, should know.. it was a secret and it was meant for only one.

Betty waited for another scolding from the dark-haired in front of her but as something dropped to the floor her mind went blank.

A tear.

It had to be.   
In front of her was Jughead and he was crying. That was too much to handle…

Without hesitation Betty stood up and pulled him in a hug. He was bigger than her so her head had to rest on his shoulders. She didn't mind. He was warm. Oh so warm and her feelings spun around over the sensation of touching him again. Drunk with her own feelings Betty didn't notice that Jughead hadn't return the embrace. 

The boy was empty and full at the same time. Full with emotions but with a lack of feelings to show them. Full of questions but no answers.

And now she was here, hugging him tighter as ever before.

He snapped.

If he only had her today - he would take what he get.


	4. The last encounter

Moments before Betty could even react, Jughead lifted her up and turned her around pressing the girl against the counter he was standing right before. If that was the last change to be with the only person in the world he had actual feelings for, than he had to make it memorable.

His lips were soft and slow - at least that was what Betty memorized. With the first shock of his sudden movements came the second as his behavior was so different than in the past. 

Former shy and restrained Jughead was now taking the lead. 

She did not know him like that. Nobody knew him like that but she would figure out.

Jughead knew that he could not loose so he acted. If you have nothing left, you are no longer the person you once were. You become something else, somebody else and he was ready to let this side of him come out.

Without any trouble, he raised Betty on the counter. Now that the difference in height was finally balanced, it was easier for him to get to all those places that were hidden from him until now.

Slowly but surely he tilted his head to her throat. He wanted to smell her, taste her and mark her. She was his and nobody would be able to change that today.

His tongue began slowly to clear his way behind her ear. A potpourri of kissing and licking ran down her neck until he reached her throat.

Betty was stunned. Never had anyone touched her like this, she enjoyed every second.

As her neck was already full of him, the boy had his next goal in mind.

He locked their eyes and Betty drowned in this green around his pupils with no change of rescue.

Her mouth parted as the first signs of her excitement spread to her lower regions.

The boy could not help but stare at her seductive lips. Those lips would mean his end, but not today. Today they were his.

With all the emotion he could muster, he pressed his lips on hers. It was not a tender kiss cause there was no time, everything that had accumulated in the last years had to be dammed out and my god he had a good deal of it.

Betty was not the only one with rather scandalous dreams every now and then. 

The kiss became increasingly intense as he decided to suck on her tongue. A moan came from her mouth which he swallowed, as the heat rose again he bit into her lower lip and sealed her end.

He needed her, she wanted him - there was no tomorrow.

 

Wild and uninhibited he pushes his hands her under her blouse. Betty's fingers were crossed behind his neck - fueled by the change in his nature, she had gone over to the passive part. If he wanted her, he had to do something for it.

With both his hands under her shirt it was only a matter of time till her bra was gone and her breasts finally got the attention they needed so bad.

His left hand now moving from her knee up to her hip, he send shock waves through her body.

The brisk way he approached the girl made her feel more restless than ever before, she couldn't wait to get undressed by him.

Slowly, his hands continued to slide upwards and seconds later the second piece after her bra touched the ground next to the counter. Although her previous anticipation, Betty put her arms over her naked chest, trying to protect her from view.

He quickly picked her up bridal style and carried her to the sofa where she initially had sat. Supporting her wight Betty crossed her arms behind his back, but it was not long before she found herself with her back to the couch with Jughead over her body.

She knew it was no coincidence that his hips were pressing against hers - showing her exactly what he wanted.

"Today you’re mine…“

Betty wanted to answer but the words stuck in her mouth as he put his tongue in again. As a result loud sighs and moans drifted out of her as he turned away from her face and devoted himself to her breasts. Carefully he took the girls already pointed sips into his mouth, slowly sucking and licking to increase the pressure between her legs -more and more driving her crazy.

Jughead could already feel how his pants were getting tighter but he was not it the mood to let her away easily. He continued his play with her breasts, as his head moved slowly down her stomach over her belly button straight to her waistband. One hand still caressing her breasts, the other hand was needed to undo her zipper and finally strip down her pants.

All of this was totally new for betty.   
Although she was not a virgin anymore, this was definitely out of her comfort zone especially as the boy of her dreams started kneeling between her legs.

Immediately she sat up and pulled his head down to her face. She couldn't be sure where he was heading with all this but she preferred to have his mouth where she could see it.

He felt for her attempt to keep it simple and joined in her game so far as he finally started to undress himself.

Skin on skin, bare breasts laying on top of each other while groaning slowly filled the house (again).

The moment Betty felt safe again and let her hands out of his hair - his head was directing again to her hip.

Before she could even protest, her underpants were underneath her knee and he took in the sight.

As he had already noticed by watching her underpants she was more than ready for him, but that was not enough - not today. He wanted her to drown in desire.

It was his goal to hear her beg for him, beg for his member to finally redeem her from the massive pain between her legs - and that's exactly what he would achieve.

Carefully he approached her intimate areas, never breaking eye contact.

Betty already shame red on the face could not hold his gaze, as he started to stroke his lower lip with his tongue, that was also the moment he realized that she wasn't the only one who was effected by this game.

Pre-cum was already going through his underpants, telling him to hurry if he wanted to finish it properly.

Bottom-up, he began to stroke his tongue up and down her entrance starting in the middle between her legs. While one hand of his was still occupied with massaging her breasts the one was free and eager to caress her pearl.

 

Betty wasn't able to form a single thought inside her brain that wouldn't involve pushing his oh so sinful mouth deeper inside her and starting her own rhythm with her waist on top of that. But Jughead already knew how to prevent her interfere with his plan. 

 

His hands pressed her hips down to the point where escaping was not longer an option.

Increasing the pressure the boy got Betty to the point of pure ecstasy resulting in a scream that the girl tried to concealing by pressing her arm over her mouth.

 

"No, you won't take this away from me - I want to hear you" He reached out with his long fingers to their joints and lead their arms together.

Captured at her wrists by one of his hands and pressed down on her abdomen while his other hand took care of her special button and his tongue now pushing firmly inside her she wasn't able to conceal her screams any longer.

She was so near…

More and more heat accumulated in her lower regions until the aching pain took over.

Everything between her legs tightened and broke at same time  
Although this feeling wasn't completely new to her - this intensity was definitely nothing she had felt before.

The heat rose and when Betty was about to break the waves, he retreated.

\-----

 

Both were breathing heavily.

But Betty was to one who couldn't suppress her anger.

"Why? Why would you do this - I was so close“, she whined.

„it's going to be even better, but now it's your turn“ was the only answer she would get.

As he got finally rid of his last clothes, the blond was still not sure what he meant.

 

He smirked and she followed his eyes to his already stiff member.

She had ready pushed the boundaries but she was definitely not ready to return the favor - how could the boy she knew back then developed such a self-confidence?

That was definitely not the jughead she had abandoned all this years ago.  
It was someone else - wilder - she could not get enough of it.

 

Now that he realized that she knew what he wanted and he knew that she would do anything to get the sensation back from the previous one, he sat down on the couch and this time he would wait for her to give him a little favor. 

Jughead knew that after today she would never come back to him again, but he knew when the day comes to an end she would be begging him at last.

Carefully, Betty approached him

She did not know exactly what she wanted to do but was ready to try.

The blond looked at him for the first time closely - she had never seen a penis that close and was about to get used to the sight.

Shortly before she had the chance to kneel proper on the sofa to touch him, he had already put one of his all so filthy fingers between her legs.

Faster than before, he rubbed her core up and down while her juice had already spread all over the girl.

She screamed but this time he was to one to shut her mouth. 

"If you want me to do something for you you have to do something for me first“.

Betty tried to quell the itching and the desire between her legs and started carefully pumping him up and down with one hand.

He enjoyed how her thin fingers closed around him and slowly but steadily massaged his member.

 

He lifted his hand from between her legs - licked his fingers which he had just used to touch her and tasted her juice to get more saliva on his hands - he really wanted to hear her scream again.

Meanwhile, Betty had found a rhythm to work with - but he wanted, no needed more!

Slowly he pushed one of his fingers into her but wanted to wait for her reaction before further moving.

Her reaction was clear as day.

The sensation of this sudden gesture made her break down and land with her mouth right on top of him.  
When she noticed where her head was, she immediately recoiled - in response, he also took out his finger which was more than annoying in her point of view.

She looked unsatisfied right in the green of his eyes.

"If you want it then you have to do me a favor too“ he repeated.

Her expression was enough to send shock waves through his veins.  
His member stood straight up - no doubt he was fighting but he had to be patient - it would get even better.

Surrendering, Betty moved her head back to his „little“ friend.  
The closer she got to him, the closer his fingers moved towards their entrance and that was all she wanted right now.

Now, as Betty cautiously began to lick the pre-cum from his head, he also moved his finger back inside.

The blond girl felt again the need to move her hips back and get the satisfaction she desperately wanted - but she knew that he won't make it that easy for her.

 

So she stayed with her head down and gently tested the water until she came to the conclusion that she needed more and there was only one way to get it.

So she lowered her head and slowly and steadily began to close her lips around his penis with her tongue going up and down his shaft.

It was hard not to lose control because in the same rhythm he started to move his finger inside of her.

The faster she moved around him the faster he would satisfy her and that was her only desire that counted.

Their bodies moved faster and faster until he realized how close they were.

His finger suddenly informed by the shudder she was exposing, telling him that she was about to come soon. 

With a smooth movement, he pulled back from her and grabbed her by the hips.

The dice has been cast and now was the moment to get what he had worked for the whole evening.

With a quick movement he was back on the sofa with Betty beneath him.

The girl under him was red faced and sweat stood on her forehead - she would not last any longer.

So the game had to end.

He leaned over and with his left hand he slowly pressed his member against her moist entrance -both wet from different body fluids, she knew the release was near.

 

But there was still one thing he wanted from her.

He slowly rubbed his head at her core to show the blond what was coming for her.

„Come on - I can’t stand it any longer" with these words she tried to push her hips against him to finally feel any sort of relief.

„Relax, just one more thing - beg for it"

"What?!?"

"You heard me - say what you want from me"

Betty’s face turned from red to crimson.

"Do it," he ordered her.

„Pleeeease…“

„Please - what?“

 

"Please take me!!" were the last words before she saw stars.

With a quick jerk he thrusted himself into her without consideration.

He was in-n-out before her body had adjusted properly.

Bathed in sweat Betty begged him again: “Please take me - I can’t stand it any longer!“

That was all he craved for.

Another strong push followed as he pulled it out again, he could not hold on anymore.

Too tempting was the sight of the girl begging him to take her with sweat all over her and her hair disheveled.

He liked the sight.

Faster and faster he performed his movements.  
With every thrust, Betty moved faster to carry out the sensation she had been waiting the whole time.

It was the first time she actually realized how huge he was.  
It was one thing to get a short push but another when he jerked in and out always being inside with at least his head.

She felt her inner walls slowly get used to the greetings and pulsate faster and faster.

The blond came and a scream escaped her lips.

He was unstoppable - with all his remaining strength and willpower, he tried to delay as long as he could and was riding out his organism.

 

When neither of them had the strength left to move, they stayed side by side even though they were still lying on the sofa within all of them^^

Breathing was difficult for both as they tried to move and realized that they were too involved in each other and neither of them could get up without the other falling off the couch.

 

Both stayed in the position they had previously taken.

 

"That was …," Betty tried to explain.

"... I know," he replied.


End file.
